Revelation of the Truth
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Yusuke is having the worst day of the year that kept on happening every year and so is Keiko. But everyone didn't know the cause except for those two, and Koenma had a new task for Yusuke to do. What is wrong with him? probably HieiOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm having doubts about this one...**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

_**

* * *

Revelation of the Truth**_

"_Why?"_

"_Why did you come for me…?"_

"_Nii-chan…?"_

"_Yusuke nii-chan…"_

"_Save me…!"_

That night, Yusuke woke up with cold sweat and he gripped his blanket close. Yusuke held onto his head and looked towards the picture frame next to his bed. It was of him and Keiko… as well as another small girl in the middle. Yusuke was looking to the side while his eyes looked to the camera with his arms crossed. Keiko was hugging the other girl's shoulder while giving the camera a big smile. The other young girl, physically smaller than Keiko and Yusuke, was smiling brightly albeit shyly and was holding onto Keiko's arms around her shoulder while her other hand held onto Yusuke's hand. Yusuke's eyes and the small girl's are the same in color and their face structures are similar to one another and it was not a surprise, after all, they are siblings to begin with.

"Yuzuki…" Yusuke whispered. He looked towards the calendar near his door and sighed, he's definitely going to have a bad day today, a very bad day.

"I'm so sorry…" Yusuke whispered as a tear dropped down onto his blanket followed by more droplets of water that made a large mark on his blanket. An immense felling of pain bubbled inside of him that made the usually strong Yusuke curled up under his blanket and silently cried because of this day.

Today is the day, the day where he lost his young baby sister for eternity.

/

Keiko quickly took notice of Yusuke's very bad mood that day and knew the reasons for it, and she herself was affected by it, as she was in a dark mood since she woke up that day and looked at her calendar to see that she had put a red circle around the date to remind her of the lost of Yusuke's younger sister, whom she had thought as her own.

Kuwabara knew of Yusuke's bad mood when Yusuke didn't retort to any insult he said to him. Usually Yusuke and he would get into fistfights already and just now Yusuke just sighed and said that he wasn't in the mood for it, which is rather strange for Yusuke. And he noticed that Keiko was also feeling rather down just like her boyfriend. When he had asked her if she would tell him what was wrong with both Yusuke and her and if he could help, Keiko just shook her head and said that no one could ever help them in this problem and apologized to him, saying that she needed some time alone in her room.

Both Hiei and Kurama were worried (Hiei didn't show any signs of it, but Kurama said he was). At first Kurama tried asking Kuwabara if he knew anything, but the latter said that he didn't know anything told the red-haired boy he had tried to ask both Keiko and Yusuke but that didn't give him any answers. Hiei watched from afar and somehow felt familiarity in the detective's eyes, it felt as if he had felt it before, long long ago. Hiei also took notice of Keiko's similarity in the term of mood with Yusuke and noted that it must be from the same reason. Hiei had talked about it with Kurama and the latter couldn't came up with a clue to what could have made Yusuke so down that day.

Botan was genuinely worried for both Yusuke and Keiko and decided to comfort the latter since she knew she couldn't make Yusuke open up to her. Botan stayed to comfort Keiko with the help of both Shizuru and Yukina. The three of them had tried to comfort Keiko to no avail. Keiko had kept on being silent without telling her friends what was wrong with her and Yusuke. But suddenly, tears poured out from her eyes and she cried while Shizuru held her close, patting her back gently.

"It's okay… you don't have to tell us about it… we're here for you…" Shizuru said.

"I tried to be strong… but Yusuke… I know he must be feeling worse than I am now, but I can't help it…"

"Keiko…"

"She was just too young… I missed her so much… Yuzuki-chan…" Keiko sobbed as Shizuru, Yukina and Botan all looked towards each other in confusion since they didn't recognize the name Keiko just uttered.

"Yuzuki…?"

/

"_Onii-chan… where are you…?"_

"_Why haven't you come for me…?"_

"_I'm so scared… so so scared…"_

"Yuzuki!" Yusuke woke up from his nap with a shout while his hand was outstretched as if he wanted to grab the air. Yusuke looked towards his hand and fisted it tightly while trembling.

"I couldn't save you back then… I'm so sorry…"

"Save who?" Yusuke quickly look down from his place on the tree and saw Kurama looking up towards him with Hiei beside him.

"None of your business…"

"You've been like this for the whole day, Urameshi! What's the matter with ya?" Kuwabara said, walking to join Kurama and Hiei on the ground.

"I just had a bad day alright? Just leave me alone for today, Kuwabara."

"Both you and Keiko are acting as if it's the end of the world! The girls are worried y'know!"

"Let them be… it's not like you can help me anyway… it's useless trying to talk to me today, leave it to tomorrow." Yusuke said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Yusuke?"

"Just leave me alone, Kurama." Hiei then sighed and shook his head.

"You heard him. He said he didn't need any help, that's why I didn't want to come here, fox." The black haired demon said, walking away from the tree.

"Yusuke! Guys!" Yusuke then sighed and jumped down to the ground. He dusted himself off from all the leaves and looked up to see Botan running towards them.

"What is it now Botan? I don't want to be disturbed today…"

"Koenma got work for you today!"

"Tell him I'll do it tomorrow… I'm not in the mood for everything today…"

"Both you and Keiko have been so depressed today! What's with you two anyway?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yusuke yelled as Botan and everyone jumped in surprise. Yusuke realized what he had done and turned away.

"I'm… not feeling okay, alright? I'm leaving… just give it to Kurama…" Yusuke said, walking away.

"Hey! Urameshi! Wait!" Kuwabara was about to follow Yusuke but Kurama placed his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder and shook his head.

"He really needed to be alone, you should leave him be." Kurama said as Kuwabara nodded. Then Kurama looked towards the stunned Botan and coughed to get her attention.

"So, what is it that Koenma wanted Yusuke to do?"

"Koenma said you should know the target… but it's pretty dangerous…"

"Who is the target?"

"Her alias is the Bloody Moon. No one exactly know who she is, but they said that she's not a demon rather a human…"

"Bloody Moon…?"

"Yes, do you know her, Kurama?"

"I've heard stories of her before, she is a recently working thief, isn't that right?"

"Koenma wouldn't call her a thief since she usually move on her moods."

"Has she killed someone?"

"Few demons, lower class and high class. She was thought as a threat by Enki, because she's very agile and could enter the human world without suspicion."

"Bloody Moon, you know her right, Hiei?" Kurama said, looking towards the shadow at the corner of the road. Botan looked towards the shadow then towards Kurama.

"Hiei…?"

"He's there, he's just not responding. You knew of her, don't you…?"

"What of it, fox?" Hiei spatted out, walking out from the shadow.

"I think it might be better if we go together, don't you think?"

"Do you think I'd go with whatever Koenma said? I'm not taking any orders from him."

"Suit yourself, Hiei. So, Kuwabara, you got some time?"

"… Sure… what about it?"

" I heard that if she's in a good mood, she might be easy to talk to and I think you're a good mediator."

"Hey, you're much better than me!"

"But considering the rumors that she is more gentle with humans, you might be a better option as a mediator."

"You're a human too, Kurama."

"But I have the demon fox inside of me and she could surely notice it."

"… Fine, I'm going. I'm going."

"Glad to hear. Are you in, Hiei?" Kurama asked the silent demon who scoffed and jumped away.

"Is that a yes? Or a no?"

"He might be there before we do, knowing how he is."

"He might not be there at all." Botan said.

"Let's just see, shall we?"

* * *

**Read and review!**

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own YYH, it belongs to Togashi-sensei!**

_**

* * *

Revelation of the Truth -2-**_

Both Kurama and Kuwabara left with Botan to the Demon World, leaving the still depressed Yusuke behind. Yusuke locked himself up in his room, while his mother tried to get him to unlock it and to talk to her about it.

"Yusuke! Open this door this instant!" Atsuko said, banging onto Yusuke's door.

"Shut up! Leave me alone you hag!"

"You're always like this every year! Do you think this moping round will make Zuki-chan happy?" Yusuke winced, hearing the nickname his mother gave to his younger sister.

"Why should you care? I was the one who caused it! Why didn't you throw me out anyway?"

"I know that! And if I do, do you think it'll bring Zuki-chan back? And Zuki-chan wouldn't want it either! You didn't do it on purpose I know it! You two had always been the best of friends. You wouldn't want to kill your own sister, would you!"

"Of course I wouldn't!"

"Then face the facts that Zuki-chan can't come back and live your life! Zuki-chan will be very disappointed at you if she saw you like this moping for her to come back!"

"_Onii-chan! Wait for me! I can't run as fast as you do!"_

"_Nee, onii-chan, we'll always be together right?"_

"_Onii-chan, you shouldn't be so rude to Keiko-chan."_

"_O-Onii-chan! Help!"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yusuke yelled out, surprising Atsuko. Atsuko was about to bang on the door once again, but when she heard Yusuke's desperate yells, she stopped. Atsuko knew, that her son never let go of that guilty feeling. She remembered, that day, she had let Yusuke play with his younger sister out in the open, but what she didn't know, is that both of them had an adventure inside the forest. She didn't know everything, but she did manage to catch Yusuke's ramblings afterwards. They were playing hide and seek, and Yuzuki couldn't find his brother and was crying in front of a river. Yusuke, who heard Yuzuki's cries, decided to cheer his sister up by surprising her. What he didn't know, is that by doing that, Yuzuki would fell into the river and got washed away by the strong current. Yusuke, who was desperate to save his sister, tried to catch up, but the current was too fast for him and he tried calling anyone. Yusuke ran out from the forest, found his mother and desperate tried to tell her to save Yuzuki. Atsuko got help, but by the end of the day, no one didn't find the little girl's body and she was deemed died afterwards. Ever since then, Yusuke had never been the same, Keiko tried to cheer him up, but Yusuke pushed her away.

That day, when Yuzuki left with the currents, a part of Yusuke was washed away with her. A part of him died, and the rest of him felt guilty for he was the one who made Yuzuki fell into the river. Every year after that day, Yusuke would always become so depressed he wouldn't go out from his room even with Keiko's persuasion and would always get angry when Yuzuki's name was brought up.

/

Yusuke felt the silence in his room is like a blessing, and yet it was deadly. A blessing because that way, he could have his peace; and deadly, because it made the laughing voice of his sister seemed to get louder by the second. Yusuke had always remembered his sister as a cute bundle of joy and brightness. But ever since that day, all he remembered was the crying voice of his sister who was looking for him in their game of hide and seek and her voice that were pleading for him to save her from the water.

Yuzuki had always gave him her toothless smiles, she was a crybaby back then, always crying when he scared her out of nowhere, but she always stopped when he made funny faces at her. Yusuke had been the epitome of an overprotective and doting older brother, always trying to give what Yuzuki wanted and shielded her from those who he thought might hurt her, not to mention his drunken mother.

"What would you say to this brother of yours if you're still here… Yuzuki…?" Yusuke then looked towards his window and watched as the sun started to set.

"The moon is coming out, you always loved the moon, right Yuzuki? You always said that I am the sun and you're the moon and since the sun and the moon always chased each other like we do… but does that mean we can't be together in the same place? We're a family…"

/

"Hey… are you sure we can find her here? This place is like… huge…?"

"Well, we can always as Yomi or our other acquaintances." Kurama suggested.

"I don't think I rather meet them… what's our objection again?"

"We meet this Bloody Moon and ask her why has she been killing demons. If she refused to answer, we'll have to see what Koenma says."

"Did someone call my name?" a voice called.

"Who's there?" Kuwabara said, looking around the trees that surrounds them.

"I thought you were looking for me." A feminine voice said. Kurama noticed a shadow under one of the tree and decided to push his luck.

"Bloody Moon, right?"

"That's correct, and you're Kurama the fox, one of the contestant in that big tournament in this world." The figure stepped forward from the shadow and Botan and Kuwabara could see a girl walking out. The girl has long black hair, her eyes were covered completely by something black in color. The girl was wearing long khaki pants and long-sleeved shirts like an ordinary human do, but what caught Kurama's eyes, is that the girl didn't seem to have any weapon.

"… Where did your sword go?"

"What sword?"

"The sword that Hiei gave you when we first met." 'Bloody Moon' started giggling and shook her head.

"You must be mistaken, I don't remember any sword. In fact, I never met you before." Kurama then narrowed his eyes as he felt something wrong with the currently now twirling girl in front of him.

"We came here under Koenma's order." Botan said, stepping forward.

"And~?"

"We came to ask your reasons for killing demons." 'Bloody Moon' then looked towards Botan, Kuwabara then Kurama and giggled.

"I never seen a human, a spirit and a demon together before. It's so interesting, you three seemed to get along just fine."

"Can you just answer us…?" Kuwabara said.

"Well, it's fun. And it's because those demons were boring, we were playing hide and seek and they couldn't hide properly so I killed them when I found them." She giggled again.

"Do you think killing is a game?"

"We don't care about it in the demon world though, and this forest is my territory. I always asked people to play with me." The girl said, jumping from trees to trees.

"Very well then, sorry for bothering you."

"Hey, I think you have more friends than those two right, fox? I really want to meet them, so, how about you bring them tomorrow to play and I'll stop killing those demons?"

"We can't risk it, what if she planned something out…?" Botan whispered.

"Botan's right, what if she actually wanted to finish us off?" Kuwabara whispered.

"Alright, I accept. Tomorrow?"

"Yep, tomorrow, same time. Just call me here and I'll be waiting~" 'Bloody Moon' giggled and disappeared, leaving the three with the voice of rustling leaves.

"What are you thinking, Kurama?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I need to confirm something."

"Confirm?" Botan asked, confused.

"That girl supposed to have a good memory, and I met her with Hiei once. Hiei gave her a sword at that time, she was about to be killed so Hiei gave her a sowrd so she could protect herself."

"But she said she didn't remember meeting you or even having a sword."

"That's what I wanted to confirm. And the first time I saw her, I sense spirit energy in her like a human would, but now, all I sensed from her is demon energy. It's as if…"

"As if something has over taken her body…?" Kuwabara said.

"Exactly. We need to go back and see if Yusuke will come with us tomorrow, and I'll tell the whole story then. We should leave."

/

"Khu khu khu…"

"It seemed that this girl is of use after all…"

"I'll eat them all up tomorrow, the demon, the human, and the spirit."

"It's going to be so much fun."

* * *

**So, what or who exactly is Bloody Moon? You guys should wait for the next chapter!**

**Read and review everyone!**


End file.
